My Little Ramblings
by DazedPanda
Summary: Numbuh 3 ponders about her feelings. A Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 story. R&R! Its finally done! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

Codename : Kids Next Door  
  
Title: My Little Ramblings  
  
Ship: 1/3......yes, yes, weird huh? I've thinking about writing a fic like this for a while. Oh and I mentioned something about Number 2 and his girlfriend (OC)  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positively nothing! ^.^ YEP YEP!  
  
Summary: Numbah 3 ponders about her feelings. A Numbah 1 and Numbah 3 story.  
  
A/N: They are all a little older in this fic, like about 13. This story will take place right when they are gonna go to sleep. Don't worry, nothing icky or gross will happen. BTW, L.I.Z.Z.I.E never happened!  
  
**Numbah Three's Room**  
  
As Numbah Three entered her room, you can see the difference of it from her old one. Instead of being totally covered in stuffed animals, which it still is, its more organized, and gives off a sensible vibe.  
  
You can tell she isn't the same ol' person she was. Though, apparently everyone still thinks she is. But Kuki Sanban is a changed girl.  
  
Sure, she love flowers and butterflies, is outgoing and cheerful, but she's more responsible and reliable. She doesn't get why they still don't have confidence in her.  
  
On the last mission, she was assigned to do nothing. They think she'll find some way to mess it up. 'But thats not true! I hate it when they do that. They think they know everything about me. But you know they don't.' Numbah Three forced herself not to let the tears out.  
  
As Kuki walked around the room, she tripped on a picture of her and crew, at 10. Her face changed to a smile as she remembered those days. She was so oblivious of everything.  
  
They all grew up and became mature, older kids. But the most horrible change was when everyone was developing crushes.  
  
'EWWW! It was so gross!' Numbah Three wrinkled her nose in disgust as she remembered seeing Numbah Two and his girlfriend kissing.  
  
But in a weird way, she wished she had someone to like her that way too.  
  
Deep down, she knew she liked "someone," though she always denied it. It wasn't a big crush, just a tiny, super small....ok, fine. It's a relatively BIG one. But no one has to know right? Besides, he probably won't return her feelings. 'Who knows? ::yawn:: Maybe one day, Nigel will like me.' She walked over to her bed, grabbed her teddy, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Huh? Why did no one wake me up? Hmmm.........what time is it? ::looks over to night stand:: (clock reads 10:12) OOOOooh..........its only 10:12......I still have plenty of ---' "AHHHHHH!" Kuki jumps up in bed as she realizes how late she is. Her teacher is gonna kill her........**A/N - Tsk Tsk Kuki....I'm so ashamed! shakes head**  
  
Numbah Four pops his head in thru the door  
  
Numbah Four: Oi! Whats with all the bloody racket?  
  
Numbah Three: WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? Now I'm late for school!  
  
Numbah Four: Its Saturday...........  
  
As Numbah Three was about to lash out on him, she thought about it for a second and realized IT WAS Saturday.  
  
Her mouth slowly formed into an O. Four took that as his cue, and left to go back in bed. *That's what Saturdays are for!*  
  
She stood there for while, letting everything sink in. After standing for about 5 minutes, she got out of her "little world" and got in the shower.  
  
She first let the shower warm up, then turned on the radio. One of her favorite songs were on! It was A*Teen's Can't Help Falling in Love With You **A/N I blame Lilo and Stitch for making me put this song here! (Great Movie!!)** Once it came on, she just had to sing it!  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
  
(Be a sin)  
  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
  
To the sea (Oooh)  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)  
  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
  
To the sea (Oooh)  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
[CHORUS x2]  
  
Like a river flows  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
  
Fallin' in love with you  
  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
I can't help falling in love with you  
  
(I can't help falling in love with you) [x2]  
  
Fallin'in love with you ~~~~~ A*Teens - Can't Help Falling in Love With You  
  
When she was all done with the shower, she got dressed in her regular clothes (green shirt and black pants).  
  
Numbah Three went to kitchen to eat, only to find Numbah One. 'Hmm...I never noticed he looked so nice in the morning......EWWWWW! I can't believe I thought that!' ::she wiggled her head to try and take that thought away:: Numbuh One didn't notice a thing. After exchanging the occasional Good Mornings, both spent some time gobbling up their cereal.  
  
Kuki silently thought 'Where's Numbah 2, 4, and 5? Oh yeah, I forgot, they're all late sleepers.' She kept her head down and focused all her attention on the cereal. Oblivious to anything else happening, she failed to catch all the glances Nigel directed at her.  
  
When Numbah One finished, he took one last glance at Kuki and retreated back to his room.  
  
A/N: Just so you know, Chad and Number 1 have become close friends over the years. Number One looks up to Number 274 as a big brother  
  
***************On the Internet******************** A/N: I'm putting their Number for screen names because I must protect their privacy! ^.^ ( lol  
  
1: As leader, its my duty to look out for each and every soldier, right? Now what should I do If I think I'm starting to like one of them?  
  
274: Oh really? Which one Nigel?  
  
1: Uh...I'd rather not say....  
  
274: Ok fine, that's ok. But you have yourself one problem alright.....I say you should just go for it. Don't worry! Now I have to go and get ready for a football game.  
  
1: Didn't you quit the team?  
  
274: My parents said if I rejoined everything I quit, well, I'll have better chances of getting a car when I hit 18. Over and Out!  
  
1: GoodBye 274.  
  
WoW! I'm surprised you actually got this far! ^. ^ Ok, please review and excuse any mistakes I've made! Oh, and Have a nice day! And Does anyone know how to get Italics in the story? Cause it doesn't show up in mine. OKie Bye Now! Later Days ( Weekenders (Tino) 


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Go For A Walk!

Codename: Kids Next Door  
  
**Author's Note: WOW! I got reviews! And none of them are flames! ^.^ I seriously thought I would get one. ^-^ YAY, I didn't!!!  
  
Thank You: DW, Melody Hoshi Sugar, and kosumi!  
  
BTW, in Cartoonnetwork.com, is anyone else mad that they have absolutely no pictures with Numbah three in it?? Well, in the artwork section at least, (Go to the site, click watch, then TV shows, then KND. Look at artwork and then see no Numbah Three).  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing....except Mrs. Frenchie, Richie Peterson, Mr. Hansel, and a few other things  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Monday Afternoon 2:25 ~*~*~*~At School~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Frenchie (Teacher): Ok, class, for today's homework, read pages 234- 240 in your math book. Also do Questions 36-50 on looseleaf. ::RING:: Have a good day everyone!  
  
All the kids slowly packed up and headed for home.  
  
Once out of the school doors, Numbah 2, 4, and 5 start walking to the tree house.  
  
Numbah 5: Dang, we gots a lotta homework tonight.  
  
Numbah 2: Well, you should've been concentrating on doing it during study period, instead of staring at Richie Peterson!  
  
Numbah 5: slightly blushing Numbah 5 wasn't staring at no Richie Peterson!!  
  
Numbah 4: Is that so? ::swipes one of her notebooks:: Then why do you got his cruddy name written all ova your notebook? ::slightly grins::  
  
Numbah 5 stops and stares at Numbah 4 for a minute  
  
Numbah 5: Numbah 4, that ain't my book..... ::all 3 stare at the book::  
  
Numbah 2: Jumping Sofa Cushions! That's Numbah 1's book!!  
  
Numbah 4: With......Numbah 3's name all over it!!  
  
::They all flip through the book::  
  
Numbah 5: Wow!  
  
Numbah 2: I know! Can you believe that he forgot to add the 10 on question number 19??? ::shakes head::  
  
Numbah 4 and 5 share a look that says 'We don't know him right? Right!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ View on Numbah 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Just so you know, Numbah 1 had to stay back because Mr. Hansel, his guidance counselor, wanted to "sort out his feelings." Apparently, Uno has been snapping at everyone lately....hmmmmmmm, I wonder why? wink wink  
  
Mr. Hansel: Nigel, is something troubling you?  
  
Nigel: Nothing more than usual.....why?  
  
Mr. Hansel: Mr. Uno, the vibes I'm getting from you are all wacked out ::does little hand dance:: ....has something been disturbing your karma?  
  
Nigel thinking 'Hmmmmmm....now I understand why he has peace signs all over this room'  
  
Nigel: Yes, everything is fine......... ::stares at Mr. Hansel, who in turn stares back::  
  
Mr. Hansel: Is everything, A O.K? ::emphasizing every word::  
  
Nigel thinking 'Grown-ups......::shakes head::'  
  
Nigel: Yes, everything is quite fine.... ::getting a little annoyed::.  
  
Mr. Hansel: Are you sure? Is everything in NIGEL'S world ok?  
  
Nigel: YES. ITS. O. K!!  
  
Mr. Hansel: I see.... ::in a baby voice:: apparently someone is a Wittle cranky panky today! ::smiles and pinches Numbah 1's cheek:: Hmm, maybe you should see an anger management class....  
  
::Groans:: Nigel's thoughts 'Must get away!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~View on Numbah 3~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Kuki is in detention. Apparently, its not good to take away her stuffed bunny and threaten to hurt it, even if you are joking.  
  
Mrs. Frenchie: Now, have you kids learned your lesson?  
  
The same time: Kids:............... Kuki: YES!!  
  
Mrs. Frenchie: GOOD!! ::smilies a really really bright smile:: Now, you kids will be let out in five minutes....::seriously:: I know you kids don't wanna go, but you're gonna have to eventually!  
  
Bell rings  
  
Mrs. Frenchie: Now everyone, its time to --- ::everyone left:: go?? ::confused::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hallway view~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuki: YAY!! I can go home now!! ::closes her eyes and starts to skip::  
  
A/N: Straight ahead, in front of her, Nigel is exiting the guidance counselor's room.  
  
Mr. Hansel: I hope you have a fun, fulfilling day! Peace Out Dude!  
  
Nigel: Uh...Peace out? ::Does peace sign with his fingers::  
  
As he closes the door, Kuki skips into him, knocking both of them over.  
  
Kuki: OOOOO... ::dizzily:: I see pretty dancing stars....  
  
Nigel: ::while touching head:: Numbah Three!  
  
Kuki: Hi Numbah 1!! ::thinks for a moment:: Why are you still here?  
  
Nigel: I had to see the Mr. Hansel...wait, ::confused:: why are you here?  
  
Kuki: Oh, because I, urm....::thinks::...uhh.....??  
  
Nigel: Nevermind.  
  
Kuki: 'KUKI!! Why did you do that?? Now you made him think you are a mindess coo-coo brain!!'  
  
Kuki: Wanna walk home with me? ::gets up and dusts herself::  
  
Nigel: ::slightly blushes a bit:: Umm...Sure! ::stands up and turns around to hide his reddish head::  
  
Kuki: Then lets go!! ::Instinctively wraps her arm around his, and skip out side::  
  
Nigel: ::blushes bright red:: Oh...Umm...well......heh....aah...  
  
Kuki: Hey look!!!! Hi Numbah 274!!  
  
TBC  
  
Here's a hint for whats gonna happen next:  
  
Numbah 1: 'Uh Oh.......RUN!!'  
  
274: So Nigel, what happened with you and "The Lucky Girl"??? ::nudges Uno's elbow and wiggles eyebrows::  
  
Numbuh 3: WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT??  
  
Please R&R and Thank You again for reviewing!! 


	3. Chapter 3: HUH? Whats going on?

DazedPanda Comments: WOOHOO!! I got reviews!! Thank You: stitchexperiment626, Melody Hoshi Sugar, Tyme and Destinie and TMC. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! BTW, I'm so sorry if my writing is confusing!!  
  
Hint at what is gonna happen in today's chappie:  
  
Numbah 1: 'Uh Oh.......RUN!!'  
  
274: So Nigel, what happened with you and "The Lucky Girl"??? ::nudges Uno's elbow and wiggles eyebrows::  
  
Numbuh 3: WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT??  
  
Hope You all like this chappie and won't get confused......everything will kinda be explained here....Ok? Have fun!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**** ' ' = thoughts :: :: or = actions  
  
Nigel: 'Uh Oh........RUN!!'  
  
Kuki: Hey look!!!! Hi Numbah 274!!  
  
A/N : 274's name is Chad right?  
  
Chad: Hi Numbuh 1 and 3! How are you all today?  
  
Kuki: We were just walking to-----  
  
Nigel: nervously Hi Numbuh 274, Well look at the time! We must go, mustn't be late! We all have a ton of homework, see you later! Bye! ::says it all in a rush::  
  
While Nigel tries to run away, he momentarily forgot how his arm is attached to Numbuh 3's. So when he tried to walk away, he and Kuki just ran around in a big circle. Number 274 was just watching them in a dazed look, while Kuki was trying to get Nigel to stop.  
  
Kuki: NUMBUH 1!!! Stop moving.... Numbuh 1 stops and Numbuh 3 puts her hand to her head oooh....I don't feel so good...... ::her faces scrunches up::  
  
Nigel: Oh uh....sorry Numbuh 3! blushes a faint reddish color::  
  
Chad: Oh that reminds me Numbuh 1, how are your "Girl Problems" working out??  
  
Numbuh 3 is completely unaware of their conversation. She's too busy tending at her headache. Remember kids, walking and eating a slushie for lunch aren't a good combination for some stomachs!  
  
On the other hand, Numbuh 274 is smirking in Nigel's way. Nigel's full face now has a big resemblance to a bright red cherry.  
  
Nigel: Numbuh 274, What Girl Problems Are You Talking About? ::motions for Chad to stop::  
  
Chad: Ok, fine I'll stop! ::gives up prying into Numbuh 1's social life:: Well, you know, it is getting late.... ::looks at his watch:: I'll go by the treehouse later... ::looks up at Kuki and Nigel:: Ok?  
  
Nigel: Sure. Uh..Numbuh 3, lets go home. ::grabs her hand and leads her to the right direction so she won't get lost::  
  
As they start walking, Kuki regains her ability to walk right again. She starts skipping and humming alongside Numbuh 1 for a while. Suddenly, she stops and realize she needs the Math notes!  
  
Kuki grabs hold of Nigel, who is a few steps in front of her and politely asks for his Math notebook. As he lets his bag slide to the floor to search for it, something hit him (not literally)! This was not his bag! It was Numbuh 5's! 'Dang It!,' he thought. They must've switched it during Gym.  
  
**AN: I'm gonna pretend that they all have the same official KND school bag. The only difference is that they each have their numbuh written around it.**  
  
Kuki: Hey, that's not your bag, that's Numbah 5's!  
  
Before she could say another word, Nigel sped off to the house. He must obtain his bag before any of them look through his notebooks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Tree house, Numbuh 2, 4, and 5 have made it home successfully. While they are still in shock about finding out Numbuh 1's "secret," they've decided to help him out. That's what good friends do, right?  
  
All of they spread out around the living room of the tree house. Numbuh 4's Channel Surfing, Numbuh 2's watching the TV with him, while Numbuh 5's sitting on the couch, tapping her fingers. She's impatiently waiting for Numbuh One and Three to come back.  
  
Numbuh 2's face turned every so slightly from TV towards Numbuh 5. "When are they coming back?" he asked.  
  
Numbuh 5: I dunno, but they better come back soon, Numbuh 5 needs ta do her homework before "The Proud Family" goes on, or else she'll get mad...  
  
Numbuh 4: eyes still glued Dun worry Numbuh 5. They'll be rite back 'fore ya know it.  
  
Numbuh 2's eye glanced in the direction of Numbuh 1's bag. Once they had found out about the "crush," the kids put the book back in the bag and just talked about it. None of them looked in for more information.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened..............  
  
It was Numbuh 274.  
  
Chad: Hi guys, is Numbuh 1 here yet?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Chad: Ok then, I'll wait for him. ::sits down next to Numbuh 4 and watches the tube:: So how are all of you doing? Anything new pop up?  
  
Numbuh 2: Well, in fact we just found out that Numbuh 1 has a crush on ----- --------- ::Numbuh 5's hand slaps over 2's mouth::  
  
Numbuh 5: Bananas.  
  
Both Chad and Wallabee: Bananas?  
  
Numbuh 5: Yes, Bananas........remember Numbuh 4?? ::smiling but glaring at Numbuh Four::...it was all OVER HIS NOTEBOOK!! Remember?!?!  
  
Numbuh 4: Oh yes.. ::realizes what shes trying to do::.....it.uh is...yep, it is! ::smiles::  
  
Chad: ::smirks:: You guys are really bad liars.  
  
::The bag is right next to him, with the notebook stuck out. So he picked it up and saw Kuki's name all over it. His eyes widen::  
  
Chad: OOOOOOOOOOHHH......thats who he was talking about.....::smiles and then grasps what he said and covers his own mouth::  
  
Numbuh 5: Hold Up! He told you and not Us? OOH..that boy is in big trouble now... ::rolls up sleeves::  
  
At that exact moment, Nigel bursts in through the room. Followed by him is a tired, yet also mad Numbuh Three. Numbuh One scans the room, then suddenly it rests on his open backpack and his notebook in Numbuh 274's hand.  
  
Angerily Numbuh 1: Why are you guys looking through my stuff?  
  
Numbuh 3: Numbuh One ::pant:: why did you ------  
  
Numbuh 5: Yo, where's Numbuh 5's book bag?  
  
Numbuh 3: Hey, ::scans the room:: why is everyone ---  
  
Numbuh 274: You didn't tell them did you Numbuh One? He looks at Numbuh One  
  
Numbuh 4 turns to face Numbuh 274, who then looks Numbuh 4's way Numbuh 4: Oh its ok, We all found out anyway, rite?  
  
Numbuh 3: Whats happening here, and ---------  
  
Numbuh 274: So Nigel, what happened with you and "The Lucky Girl"??? ::nudges Uno's elbow and wiggles eyebrows::  
  
All the other kids, except Numbuh 3 and 1 start to laugh. While Numbuh 274 is trying to get Numbuh 1 to admit his crush, Numbuh 3 gets angry....and that's never a good thing....  
  
Numbuh 3: AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!  
  
The laughter stops and everyone turns to Numbuh 3.  
  
Numbuh 3: WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT??  
  
TBC  
  
R&R and please tell me if you guys are still confused.....Ok Bye and G'd Morning/Afternoon/Evening Everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4: Thats Funny! Heheheh

I am soo sorry I haven't been updating this fic! I have gotten so caught up in everything lately. Argh...Soo sorry!! ( Why is Spring Break Over?  
  
**** ' ' = thoughts :: :: or = actions  
  
Codename KND: Chapter 4  
  
Numbuh 3: WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT??  
  
A deadly silence fell upon the treehouse. Whenever Numbuh 3 was mad, run! The little Asian had a rather intimatdating look at the moment. She was heavily breathing, with her eyes searching through everyone else's. It seemed as though hours passed for Nigel Uno. He decided he should be the one to break the ice.  
  
Numbuh 3: Well?!?! Whats up with everyone??  
  
Numbuh 4: Well....ya see... we were all talking about how...err :: turns around to Numbuh 5 in back of him. He signals for help::....urm...  
  
Numbuh 5: How much Nigel likes....bananas.  
  
Numbuh 3: not buying it Bananas?  
  
Numbuh 1: Quickly Yes! Uhh...I love...bananas?  
  
Numbuh 3: Seriously..what are you all talking about? We are all friends! slightly hurt Why can't you guys trust me with anything anymore? does the sad puppy eyes  
  
Numbuh 1's thoughts: Aww..she's soo cute when she does that. Maybe I should tell her. It might not turn out that bad.  
  
Numbuh 1: Fine, Numbuh Three, the thing is.......the thing is...uhh momentarily forgets  
  
Everyone listens to the conversation between the two of them.  
  
Numbuh 1: Well...you see......uhh..erm...  
  
Numbuh 3: getting suspicious yes...  
  
Numbuh 1: uhhh...  
  
Numbuh 274: Gosh Nigel! We'll tell her already if ya want?  
  
Numbuh 2: Yea Numbuh 1! We'll tell her!  
  
Numbuh 3: You'll all tell me....what exactly?  
  
Numbuh 2: Numbuh 3...did you know that ....uhh..nononon..that doesn't sound right....Numbuh 3.....apparently...erm..  
  
Numbuh 5: throws up hand in the air Geez...I'll tell the girl already. Faces Numbuh 3 Numbuh 3, someone in this room gots a thing for you.  
  
Numbuh 3: emotionless for a moment, then bursts out laughing Awww..you guys really know how to crack me up. Heheheh..thats very funny..  
  
Numbuh 274: We're serious Kuki..  
  
Numbuh 3: Teeheehee...ok fine....who is it then?  
  
All the operatives turn to face a cherry headed Numbuh 1.  
  
Numbuh 3: Numbuh One? giggles Tehheeehhee...very funny guys..... you know you had me there for a minute... Tehehehe.  
  
Numbuh Three skipped away to her room, shocking everyone as she left. The silence came back again.  
  
Numbuh 4: Well...that went well.  
  
He starts to smirk a little, until Numbuh 5 glares at him. Wallabee, instead, does an unsure smile. **A/N - I'm sorry but I don't know what its called**  
  
Numbuh 2: Well Numbuh One pats Uno's back at least she knows now..huh?  
  
Numbuh 1: I have got to get her to believe me. How will I be able to do that?  
  
Numbuh 274: I've got an idea!  
  
TBC....  
  
Now to the Happier News: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
  
Thank You:  
  
Vivi: Thank You for reading and reading!  
  
Pristine Crystal Fox : If you really don't want to see her mad, I suggest you shouldn't watch L.I.C.E. BTW, Numbuh 1 with hair is a scary thought ::shudders:: LOL!  
  
Ookami no Shinpi : Awww...poor Numbuh One.BTW, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kireina : Thanks! And I totally agree with you...1/3 rules! :) Sorry it ain't that long! I'll try to make it longer! R&R Goodbye Everyone! 


	5. FINAL CHAPPIE!

Chapter 5  
  
AN: HIYA PEOPLE! I'm so sorry (SO SORRY) that I haven't updated in like forever once again. I was planning to stop writing all these fics and leave my account, but I decided that I might as well finish the stories I made.  
  
So this is officially the last chappie of this story! ^_^ Finally, ehh?  
  
**** ' ' = thoughts :: :: or = actions  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* Recap Time!!  
  
Numbuh 3: Numbuh One? giggles Tehheeehhee...very funny guys..... you know you had me there for a minute... Tehehehe.  
  
Numbuh Three skipped away to her room, shocking everyone as she left. The silence came back again.  
  
Numbuh 4: Well...that went well.  
  
He starts to smirk a little, until Numbuh 5 glares at him. Wallabee, instead, does an unsure smile. **A/N - I'm sorry but I don't know what its called**  
  
Numbuh 2: Well Numbuh One pats Uno's back at least she knows now..huh?  
  
Numbuh 1: I have got to get her to believe me. How will I be able to do that?  
  
Numbuh 274: I've got an idea!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* Recap Time Over!!  
  
All the kids present in the room huddled together and talked in low whispers. They were going to get Numbuh 3 to realize that Numbuh 1 likes her and they were gonna do it good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It started off like any other normal day when you have no school. Nice, yet boring, and fun, yet tiring. All the KND members gathered around the living room area eating some cereal. Numbuh 274, who had slept over at the treehouse on the sofa, just slightly sat up and reached for his bowl.  
  
All the tired sleepy Kids Next Door Members quietly ate whilst having the company of the television. Time passed by quick, for soon, all the kids were up and like their usual selves.  
  
Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, 5, and 274 knew exactly what they were to do to execute "The Plan." Numbuh 5's job was to keep Numbuh 3 busy while the boys would prepare for the events coming soon.  
  
Numbuh 5: Yo, Numbuh 3! Lets visit that new carnival!  
  
Before Kuki could protest, Abbigail (Numbuh 5) took Kuki's arm and ran outta the house.  
  
Numbuh 274: Well 'gents, lets get a move on!  
  
(In the background, you could see the 3 boys causing up some stir moving furniture, etc. while the older boy was directing the group.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~That Night…… (Around 5-ish) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Numbuh 3: Eating pink cotton candy while coming in the treehouse That was so much fun Numbuh 5! Did you see how ---  
  
Kuki was shocked beyond words. She gaped, while Numbuh 5 gave out a big   
  
toothy grin. In the treehouse living room was a huge cube thing with lots of little tiny bright assorted balls in it and a little staircase that lead to the entry way of it.   
  
Numbuh 5 thought to herself, 'Hmm……they really outdid themselves…..'  
  
Unnoticed by Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 headed to Numbuh 1's room. All the kids, except Numbuh 3, planned to meet up there after to start up "The Plan."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ (In Numbuh 1's Room)  
  
Numbuh 1: Numbuh 5!! panicking You all arrived already?  
  
Numbuh 4: Numbuh 1! Snap outta it! Dun worry!  
  
Numbuh 274: Yea, Nigel. Everything'll be fine. We're here for ya soldier!  
  
Taking quick short breaths, Numbuh 1 went out of his room. He was wearing his regular clothes, but only this time, he put on some of his "manly cologne," as he had put it.   
  
He went to the KND living room, only to still find Kuki still staring. It took him a while to get her back to this world, but he did it.  
  
(A/N Sorry, but I wanna use their real names for this scene)  
  
Kuki: Numbuh 1! OH MY GOSH! Do you see it?!?! Its soo per-dy!!  
  
Nigel: Yes….ah…well…..I…..I mean…….err….  
  
Kuki turned her attention to Nigel at this point.  
  
Kuki: Whats wrong Numbuh 1? Making a sad face while trying to closely glimpse his face  
  
Nigel: I remembered how….um….much you liked these things. So the team and I chipped in to get it for you.  
  
Kuki's face glowed as she heard this.  
  
Kuki: Really??? Thank you so much Numbuh 1!! This really means a lot to me! YAY!  
  
Kuki gave Nigel a tight hug, who did in fact, blush as red as a scorched cherry.  
  
Nigel: Numbuh 3…..I really do like you….  
  
Kuki let go of her hug and stared at his face. She knew all her friends too well and she was sure this was in fact no lie. Seconds, which seemed like hours, seemed to pass. No one knew what to say to the other.  
  
Kuki: Hmm…….does that mean you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?  
  
Nigel: Umm…..if you would like to, sure….I mean not saying that I don't want to... In a Not-Quite-Sure-What-To-Do Tone ……its completely -----  
  
Kuki: YAY!  
  
She grabs Nigel and kisses his cheek. All the KND who were in fact watching this scene started to cheer and clap, while Numbuh 5 took a picture of the new couple. With everyone's happy face (and Nigel's exceptionally red one) they all jumped at the idea of playing in the little cube thing.  
  
THE END! **Finally**  
  
^_^ Its finally finished! YAY!  
  
I just want to say thanks to everyone who ever reviewed, Good or Bad, these comments were fun to read and very, VERY helpful to me.   
  
Special Thanks to those who reviewed recently……ok fine, kinda recently:  
  
Ookami no Shinpi  
  
Numbuh19  
  
Lil-niki314  
  
Dynasty San  
  
Mbnmv  
  
Kireina  
  
Numbuh5rox  
  
** Thanks for reading and sorry for all the dang long waits……I was gonna update this more recently, but I had gotten a sunburn in my face. LOL ** 


End file.
